Le Brownie
by Maldorana
Summary: McGee a fait un pari avec un ancien collègue de Norfolk.


Pendant que toute l'équipe venait juste de recevoir leurs repas chinois dans la grande salle, Abby était comme toujours dans son labo, et semblait travailler sur un ordinateur, un caf'pow à la main. Mais depuis quelques secondes déjà, une ombre se tenait à l'entrée du laboratoire.

-McGee, je t'ai déjà prévenu : Ne m'espionne pas sans permission, fit-elle sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

-Oui… Pardon, commença le jeune homme. Je te dérange ?

Elle tourna son fauteuil vers lui et répondit :

-Non, entre. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

-Eh bien en fait… J'aurais besoin de tes talents de magicienne…

Elle fronça les sourcils, méfiante, avant de répliquer :

-Et… Dans quel domaine ?

-Oh, rien de très compliqué pour toi je pense, fit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Abby commença alors à s'amuser avec son fauteuil en tournant dans un sens, puis dans l'autre.

-Aller Tim, crache, Je déteste attendre… S'impatienta-t-elle.

-D'accord. En fait, un ancien collègue de Norfolk m'a juré que leur expert scientifique était le meilleur de l'état, et…

-McGee, je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa la jeune femme en levant son index vers lui. Il est hors de question que je fasse des heures supplémentaires à cause de toi.

-Tu auras droit à 50%.

-Non.

-S'il te plaît Abby, et je te donnerais mon dessert, finit-il en prenant un air suppliant.

-Mouais… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un brownie au chocolat avec des éclats de noix.

-Hmmm... Se régala-t-elle à l'avance. Tu sais que j'adore manger tout ce qui est noir...

-Heu, techniquement, c'est marron, l'interrompit-il.

-Oui, bon, c'est pareil, s'emporta-t-elle en sautant de son siège. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Il sourit à sa réaction et sortit un tube à essai de sa poche.

-Mon ancien collègue de Norfolk a parié avec moi que tu n'arriverais jamais à déterminer le contenu de cette fiole, que son très célèbre scientifique a confectionné spécialement pour toi.

-Oh, quel honneur… Ironisa-t-elle.

-Ah oui, et sans ton spectromètre de masse.

-Oui, je m'en doute, ça aurait été trop facile…

Elle saisit alors le tube à essai que McGee lui tendait, ôta le bouchon et sentit tout de suite une odeur nauséabonde émaner du petit récipient.

-Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama la jeune femme en écartant vivement la fiole avant de la reboucher. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mit là-dedans ? Jura-t-elle.

-Si tu ne veux pas le faire, ce n'est pas grave...

-Ça va aller McGee, j'en ai vu d'autres.

Sur ce, elle s'avança vers la table, posa le tube à essai sur un socle et attrapa quelques produits de couleurs différentes en disant :

-En fait, cette odeur me rappelle un gars avec qui j'étais sortie à la fac. Il dégageait un mélange de fromage et d'œufs pourris, agrémenté d'un zeste de...

-Ahhh ! Abby ! La coupa-t-il, écœuré.

Abby fronça les sourcils en direction du jeune homme et se reconcentra sur le choix méticuleux de ses ustensiles.

-Bon, très bien, si tu ne veux pas écouter mes histoires glauques, va me chercher un Caf'Pow et ton brownie McGee, ça va me prendre un moment.

-Ça roule, fit-il en faisant demi-tour.

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, Tony et Ziva étaient chacun à leur bureau en train d'entamer leur déjeuner, tandis que celui de McGee l'attendait encore sur son bureau.

Ce dernier sortit alors de l'ascenseur et commença à avancer vers eux.

-Ton pique-pique va refroidir, McGee, l'interpella Ziva en le voyant arriver.

-Ché **pique-nique**, Giva, corrigea tant bien que mal Tony, la bouche pleine.

-Tant pis, de toute façon je suis juste venu chercher mon brownie, déclara-t-il en commençant à chercher son dessert sur son bureau.

S'en suivit alors un silence gêné, pendant lequel Tony et Ziva se dévisagèrent longuement. Seulement au bout de quelques secondes, McGee se rendit vite compte que le brownie en question s'était volatilisé, et se tourna instantanément vers Tony.

-Tony, où est mon brownie ? L'interrogea-t-il durement.

-Quoi ? S'indigna le jeune homme. Mais pourquoi tu me poses la question à moi ?

McGee s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Tony et baissa les yeux.

-Peut-être parce que l'emballage est dans ta poubelle, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, avant de lever la tête vers son partenaire.

Tony jeta à son tour un coup d'œil au contenu de sa poubelle, avant de reporter son attention sur McGee. Il revêtit alors son air de grand enquêteur mystérieux et tenta de sauver sa peau :

-Tu sais, le Bleu... Le fait que cet emballage ait atterri dans ma poubelle ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est moi qui l'ai mangé, tu me suis ? Ça pourrait être n'importe qui... Ziva par exemple...

À ces mots, une grosse boulette de papier percuta sa tempe et il se tourna instantanément vers Ziva pour riposter en croisant son regard mi-rageur, mi-amusé. Malheureusement pour lui, elle évita aisément son projectile et continua à manger tranquillement en les observant du coin de l'œil.

-Mais tu sais, … Commença Tony.

-Oh ça va Tony, arrête ton char, tu l'as mangé, oui ou non ? S'impatienta McGee.

Tony fixa quelques secondes son partenaire en silence, avant de répondre :

-P't'être bien...

Sur ce, il se replongea tout de suite dons son repas chinois pendant que Ziva fit un petit signe de tête à McGee comme pour le lui confirmer.

-Oh Tony, c'est pas vrai ! Soupira-t-il. Il était pour Abby ce gâteau, je le lui avais promis !

Mais Gibbs, qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur, avait entendu que ses subordonnés étaient encore plongés dans leurs perpétuelles disputes, et tonna d'une voix forte, les prenant tous au dépourvu :

-Promis quoi, et à qui ? Fit-il à l'adresse de McGee en rejoignant son bureau.

-Heuu... Mon dessert... Abby... Patron, bégaya-t-il.

Gibbs ne dit rien et lui lança un regard interrogateur pour l'inciter à développer.

-Oh... Heu...

-Tony a mangé le brownie que McGee avait promis à Abby, rapporta Ziva.

Sur ce, Tony lança un regard furibond à Ziva et se fit tout petit, pendant que Gibbs cherchait des dossiers, et ne semblait même pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase de Ziva. Lorsqu'il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait, il se planta sans un mot devant le bureau de Tony, lui arracha son déjeuner, et laissa tomber négligemment tout le contenu du paquet dans la poubelle, avant d'y lâcher aussi l'emballage.

Puis il repartit comme il était venu, après avoir donné un bon coup derrière la tête du jeune homme. Enfin, quand Gibbs fut rentré dans le MTAC, Ziva et McGee éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu vas me le payer, Ziva ! S'exclama-t-il.

Cela n'eut pour effet que de faire rire encore un peu plus la jeune femme, pendant que McGee récupérait son portable, qu'il avait posé discrètement sur son bureau quelques secondes auparavant.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais manger moi, maintenant ? Se lamenta-t-il en jetant également ses baguettes, qui lui étaient restées dans les mains.

-C'est bizarre, le dessert d'Abby aurait dû te suffire, pourtant... Railla McGee en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

-Tu voudras mes restes ? Fit Ziva d'un air enjoué.

-Anthony Dinozzo n'a besoin des restes de personne. Je vais me contenter de ça... Conclut-il en récupérant sur sa chemise les grains de riz et les nombreux aliments qu'il n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser à l'aide de ses baguettes.

-Oh, Tony ! Tu es écœurant...

De son côté, McGee était à nouveau descendu au labo, et fut chaleureusement accueillit par sa partenaire :

-McGee ! Tu en as mis du temps ! S'exclama la jeune femme en venant s'emparer du Caf'Pow qu'il lui avait apporté, avant de retourner à ses expériences.

-Oui... Fit-il en la suivant. Alors j'ai deux bonnes et une mauvaise nouvelles.

Elle se retourna alors brusquement et le fixa :

-McGee, où est mon brownie ?

-Justement... Tony l'a mangé, commença-t-il, confus. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'à la place, j'irai t'en chercher un plus gros, promis-t-il.

-Mouais... Et la deuxième bonne nouvelle ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

A ces mots, McGee sourit et sortit son téléphone portable, le même qu'il avait posé sur le bureau tout à l'heure pendant que Tony se faisait corriger par Gibbs, avant de répondre :

-Tu veux voir un Gibbs énervé ?

McGee fit alors admirer son dernier chef d'œuvre à Abby, qui ne put se retenir de rire en voyant les images enregistrées un peu plus tôt. Comme promis, il remonta ensuite pour lui acheter un nouveau brownie, ce dont elle allait avoir besoin pour se motiver à supporter l'odeur effroyable que dégageait le liquide qu'elle devait analyser.

**Fin**


End file.
